


The Boy Next Door

by montysaurus



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montysaurus/pseuds/montysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim Drake is a teenage CEO heir with a chip on his shoulder. He's moved to Metropolis to run the local WayneTech division and he's determined to prove himself to Bruce. Late one night, poring over yet another underling's report, something next door catches his eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim stared at his laptop screen, numbers on the spreadsheet blurring before his eyes. It was 4 AM and he was still going through the latest and greatest reports that WayneTech Metropolis' finest middle managers had sent him. He tried to resist his fatigue, determined to prove to Bruce that at 19, he could run a division of Wayne Enterprises and run it well. He looked around his study, he hadn't left it since he got home, his tie and jacket still hanging on the couch in the middle of the room as he sat at his desk by the window. A promising line of stem cell research had hit a wall, there were massive discrepancies in several inventories, and a sexual harassment scandal was nearly all the news had talked about in the past week. On the wall his AB and MBA from Gotham U seemed to rebuke him. What was the use of all that study if he couldn't pull this off?

He rubbed his eyes and turned back to the screen until saw something move in his peripheral vision. It was 4 AM in the bloody morning, what could that have been? He looked out the window, on the first floor of his house, he had a good view of Kent home next door, and someone was in their garage, light pouring from the window. Conner Kent, the hot kid from next door was doing pull-ups in front of the garage window. With only a tight pair of white compression shorts on. He looked like he had been, his skin shiny under the garage lamplight. He had his back to Tim's direction, and Tim could see his bulging muscles straining as he pulled himself up and down. Tim sat staring at him, regretting thinking of Conner as a kid, just because he was going through school at the normal pace instead of rushing through it like Tim had. Tim was maybe a year older than him if that, and definitely smaller than him. He was a hunk of muscle, almost 6'4" and showing every sign of growing into his father Clark's bulk.

Tim sat transfixed by the view from the window, cock growing hard in his pants. Spreadsheets and reports were forgotten as Conner pulled himself up and let himself down repeatedly. Tim opened his trousers and let his aching cock out, grabbing it with his left hand as he held onto the desk with his right hand in a white knuckled grip. He started with slow languid strokes as he watched Conner pull up and down, sweat dripping down his flexing back muscles and into his underarmors. Tim was mid-stroke, biting his lip when Conner stopped and dropped down to the floor. He turned around, reached out and grabbed the grips again this time facing the window. Conner was looking right at Tim with a smirk on his lips, pectorals and abdominals straining as he did his reps. Tim tried and failed to stifle a moan, and stroked even harder, viciously pulling at himself while he watched Conner look at him. Conner's eyes seemed to undress Tim, pierce him and penetrate through all his layers and illusions and look deep into his soul. Conner's long thick cock was fully engorged and poking out the top of his shorts. As he did his reps he seemed to thrust out towards Tim each time he pulled up, pre-come leaking out and soaking the white spandex material. He still wore that sexy, almost vicious smile.

Tim was incapable of doing anything else but wanking to this gorgeous specimen of teenage masculinity, he could spare no thoughts of embarrassment or timidity due to being discovered by the subject of his voyeurism. His breathing became erratic and he was moaning louder now, his eyes caught in Conner's sure gaze. Conner worked faster and faster, his muscles shaking with effort, his cock thrusting further out of his shorts each time he pulled himself fully. His reps became more and more erratic as Conner drew closer and closer to the edge. Finally, after leaking continuously, Conner's great thick cock burst forth, spraying come on the window of the garage. As Conner came, his eyes never left Tim's, as if every spurt of his come was meant only for Tim. His gaze felt like a brand, burning Tim with desire as he watched the erotic display.Tim felt his orgasm build from his lower spine as he began thrusting into his fist, his breathe catching as the pleasure began to overwhelm him. He cried out as he came, spurts of come hitting his face and chest, and leaned back low in his seat and closed his eyes. He was blown away, he hadn't had an orgasm like that in his life, he felt drained and sore, yet strangely pleasant. The stress of the previous week seemed to have disappeared, the world was calm, and he couldn't understand why he had felt so stressed. He opened his eyes again to look at Conner again, but the garage lights were switched off, none of the rooms in the house were lit.

He fell back in his seat, and wondered if he had imagined it all. He reached for a towel to wipe himself off, his shirt was soaked with come, and buttoned himself back into his trousers. He closed the laptop lid and called it a night. As he lay down to get his customary 3 hours of sleep, he couldn't help but wonder. Did that really just happen? What would he say if he ran into Conner tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim thinks thoughts as he drives to work. I'm having trouble with my internet, and so I wrote this quickly in the postgrad lab at school. I'll do my best to post another more significant update by sunday. This is just worldbuilding and stuff.

Tim woke up feeling fresh and ready for the day, an odd feeling for him. It was a Friday morning and as he got ready for work, for once in his life he understood what TGIF meant. As he backed his perfectly normal Prius out of the driveway of his perfectly normal house in Middle Suburbia, Metropolis, he thought about the reasons he came to live here. He had wanted to get out of Gotham, suffocating under Bruce's long shadow. The board didn't take him seriously, most of them silently wishing he had chosen a less important role in Wayne Enterprises like Dick, more interested in which charities he could support and uplift each month with the Wayne name and money, or completely disinterested in the business like Jason, who made headlines for his wild lifestyle and tasteless "performance art". Tim knew he had to deliver impressive results if he wanted to be taken seriously, both within the company and outside of it. A child prodigy, Tim had flown through high school and gotten into college at 14, getting two degrees in the time it took most people to get one. He was accustomed to being taken seriously, and the dismissal he had seen in the board's collective demeanor towards him galled.

Bruce had faith in him, there was that much. He had made Tim, the most studious and grave of his four sons, his heir, and had let him prove himself by offering him his choice of the less… successful Wayne Enterprises divisions. So like any would-be hero on a journey, he have ventured out into the wilderness, to deepest darkest Metropolis; where most Wayne Enterprises attempts at establishment were ground into dust by the home team - LutherCorp. Met U had one of the best science faculties in the world, and Tim was determined that WayneTech would succeed and attract some of the talent that LutherCorp seemed to gobble up by default. He had wanted to stay out of the public eye while revamping WayneTech, thus the anonymous house in the suburbs and a non-existent social life, far from prying cameras, was the order of they day. Not that Tim felt tempted to party, WayneTech Metropolis was a bureaucratic nightmare on a good week, and the past week had not been good. A weak talent pool, a strong and unscrupulous competitor, and an unproven leader with accusations of nepotism dogging his every step. Stress was an old friend to him, a constant passenger in the Prius these past months.

As Tim drove past the tree-lined streets on the way to the M1, he thought about his neighbors, Clark and Lois Kent, and Conner. Clark and Lois were in their mid-thirties, it seemed bizarre that they had a son Tim's age. Not to mention he didn't seem to resemble Lois at all, and in fact seemed to have a less than friendly relationship with her. He smelled a scandalous story there, but seeing as how two Editors of Metropolis' #1 newspaper lived right next door and didn't bother him about who he was, he elected to quash the urge to ask questions about Conner's origins. All three of them had knocked on his door the first Sunday afternoon after he moved in, bearing gifts in the form of apple pie, welcoming him to the neighborhood. Clark was tall and classically handsome in an All-American kind of way, he was built like a linebacker, but what struck Tim was his kindly eyes that saw everything and his calm gentle demeanor. Lois was a lot sharper around the edges than her husband; famous for her incisive and cutting editorials, her words had tanked more than one crooked politician's careers. There was no doubt in Tim's mind that the decision to not mention who he was related to or press him for an interview came from Clark.

And then there was Conner. Conner, Conner, Conner. He looked a lot like his father, but also nothing like him. He had none of the self-effacing posture and quiet ways of Clark Kent, instead he was loud and brash, cocky without slipping into outright arrogance. He had appreciated having someone close to his age next door, even if that person was a high-level executive. He was always coming around to see if Tim wanted to watch TV, if Time wanted to check out that new thing in the city, if Tim wanted to go check out that new movie. He was also forever using Tim's pool, doing leisurely laps in the evenings, strutting casually across the yard in just a towel back to his own.

Tim was certainly no fool, and could sense that Conner's interest in Tim was more than just friendly, but he had never seen that predatory look in Conner's dark blue eyes until that show in the garage early that morning. Tim was carefully analyzing the situation, weighing pros and cons of future courses of action. Conner was incredibly, stupidly attractive, especially when he did that thing in the garage. Although he was still a student, there was maybe only a year between them, this attraction was age appropriate. Conner had displayed a dominant streak that morning, something he had given no indication of in their earlier interaction. While that made Tim hard just thinking about it, it also, quite rightly, scared him. All of Tim's previous relationships had been simple, trifling affairs, with no big emotions, no passionate declarations and certainly no impromptu exhibitionist performances at odd times of the night. That look in Conner's eyes promised something more. Something that both excited and scared Tim. He chased all thoughts of hot jocks doing pull-ups away as he pulled into his reserved space in the WayneTech parking lot and got ready for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking, is this good as a one-shot or should there be more? Does anyone want a dom-like Kon or am I alone here?


End file.
